Fellowship of the Egg
by Estrid2006
Summary: crossover of Eragon and LOTR. When Saruman sends the Fellowship to Alagaesia using the Ancient Language, they find themselves with a suprise. one of the Fellowship is the new Dragon Rider! FINISHED! Sequel is called the Two Battles!
1. To Alagaesia

**This is a following of my other (unfinished) story A Mistake Undone. Meaning that Gollum has lived and never betrayed Frodo and Sam. I hope you like the story! I do not own any of the characters or places, Tolkien and Paolini do.**

"Thank you brother eagles for saving my friends," Gandalf said after checking to make sure the three were alright.

Aragorn quickly fed the starving hobbits and famished Gollum to their capacity before allowing the others to greet them. The heir of Gondor was quite surprised to find Gollum with the two but never hesitated to heal a nasty cut that was across his back. The hobbits had suffered less severe wounds and were now only hungry and filthy.

"Frodo, Sam!" Merry and Pippin shouted at the sight of their two kin, "you're alright; when we saw the Mountain explode we thought you had perished along with Sauron," Merry explained to the happy and startled saviors of Middle Earth.

"Master, what Hobbits are these who know you so well?" Sméagol asked.

Fortunately when the Ring had been destroyed Sméagol had gone back to the way he had been before the finding of the Ring. The Gollum in him that had been overcoming him so powerfully had vanished in the time it took to blink an eye, he had been cured. Sméagol stood a few inches over Frodo and the others, but was still a good two feet below the height of Aragorn or Legolas.

"Sméagol, meet my two cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregirn Took," Frodo pointed to each of the Hobbits in turn as they were introduced. "Merry and Pippin, this is Sméagol also known as Gollum," Frodo said making a sweeping motion to the taller River man.

"Wait, Gollum? You mean the creature Bilbo described during his adventure to the Lonely Mountains?" Pippin questioned a look of wonder playing on his face, "but Bilbo described him as being wretched, this man looks only to be a very high Hobbit," he finished looking at Sméagol in question.

"This is the Sméagol before he ever found the Ring of Power," Frodo explained to the group in general. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn had ventured closer after hearing Pippin's accusation. "Fortunately the destruction of the Ring gave Sméagol his life back in his own form, he is over five-hundred years old, and yet looks to be only in his thirties," Frodo continued ignoring the stares from the others.

"Sméagol, helped save us in the end from an ancient being called Shelob, and then he forced Frodo to drop the ring into Mount Doom after he was unwilling to;" Sam explained slinging an arm around the taller man.

Sméagol glanced around the group as though expecting someone to throw him away and kick at him, like his family had in the past. Upon seeing the elf, he shrieked and dived behind Frodo crawling again like he had as Gollum and cursing in an unintelligible language.

**(This is the translation of what he was saying.)**

"Curse the Elves! They trapped us….I mean me, they shut me away from my Mountain, and the pool of fish I so loved. They hurt poor Sméagol; oh they tied me with their filthy rope and would not take it off until I was locked up. And here's another of the wretched things, he looks at Sméagol with distaste and hatred. Wait we….I recognizes this elf, he told other nasty creatures to let Sméagol walk outside and climb nasty Elven trees. He was nice to Sméagol, we, I should be nice to him, for my sweet master seems to like this Elf so he will not hurt Sméagol," Sméagol muttered in his native tongue.

The group watched as Sméagol muttered to himself, the only bit they understood was either when he said his own name or when he said the word Elf. Much to Frodo and Sam's amusement, it seemed that Sméagol was cursing Legolas; they began to have silent fits of laughter that they would not explain to the others. Finally after a few more seconds of muttering, Sméagol crawled away from Frodo, and finding himself in such the position that he was in, slowly stood up to his full height and walked beside Sam.

Unknown to the group, Sauraman was watching them. Using a powerful language, taught to him by a king from the land to the east, Sauraman created a wormhole to that very land. When the fellowship, and Sauraman, fell out of the wormhole they found themselves face to face with a sapphire dragon and a young boy on her back.

"What in the wor…SAURAMAN!" Gandalf cried in understanding, leaping at the former wizard.

It took very few seconds before the boy on the dragon reacted, "Letta!" he cries loudly. The entire group was left trapped and unable to move

**The next chapter will go up soon. Please review; I will even accept flames as long as they're clean. Anything will help to improve my story.**


	2. Introductions

**Sorry for the slight delay, I've had writers block for a while, and then Harry Potter 7 came out (finished it in a day). But here it is!**

"Let go of us, I demand you to release us from these invisible bounds!" Gandalf ordered struggling to free his staff.

The blue dragon twisted it's neck to stare at the boy. After a minute or so they both turned, as one, to face the group. "We do not agree on whether or not to trust you. Clearly one of you is an elf, so is automatically trusted, but the rest of you stand on the brink of death. You fall into the secret elven realm Ellesmera and at least one (he pointed to Sauraman) looks at me with recognition. My name is Eragon and I am one of the last, same, Dragon Riders left in all of Alagaesia."

"Alagaesia? Oh no, the land to the east of Middle Earth? Sauraman you fool, you sent us to the land of dragons," Gandalf cried his eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Dragons!" the four hobbits shrieked. For they all were recalling old Bilbo's tale of his encounter with Smaug.

"My friend's and I have come here by accident after saving our lands, we (he spread his arms around) mean no harm to you or this land, brother elf," Legolas explained while the Hobbits nodded vigorously.

"How is it you tamed such a fierce creature sir?" Sam asked watched by the dragon word for word, "and are you sure it is safe to have out with no bounds?"

Saphira let out a roar out indignation and would have swallowed the Hobbit in a bite but for Eragon's calming hand on her shoulder blade. Even yet she let out a plume of smoke that left Sam coughing.

"You would do well never to compare Saphira to a common mule, she has as much, if not more, intelligence then any one of us," Eragon chuckled.

"Please forgive my friend, where we are from, dragons only mean death and destruction," Frodo explained patting a startled Sam on the back.

"We have agreed to release you, except this one (again he pointed to Sauraman) but should any of you try to leave Ellesmera without Oromis, Izlanzadi, or my approval; the consequences shall be dire," Eragon said seriously.

The entire group glanced at each other imagining the consequences, and then with another word from Eragon, the group fell to their feet and was able to move around.

"Please introduce yourselves," Eragon asked with a note of authority.

It was Frodo who stood up and started, "I am Frodo Baggins from the Shire."

"I am Samwise Gamgee; Frodo's gardener," Sam said still being watched by Saphira.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Buckland Hobbits," Merry said looking Eragon in the eye.

Pippin raised his hand and, after a nod from Frodo, stated "I'm Peregirn Took, at your service." He finished with a low bow.

"Now what do you small ones call yourselves?" Eragon questioned.

Once again Frodo began "We call ourselves Hobbits."

After a few minutes of introducing, Eragon's gaze finally fell upon Sméagol, "and who would you be?" Eragon questioned.

Sméagol was beside himself, he was about to answer when Oromis, Arya, and the queen came running through the trees; Glaedr soared above them. Gandalf leaped in front of the group, staff placed in front and glowing dully. With a quick shout, Eragon stopped the elves and explained. They nodded and walked slower to the expecting group.

"Welcome to Alagaesia," boomed Oromis.

"We are glad to welcome you to all our lands and will willingly give you whatever you need," Islandzi invited with a warm smile.

The fellowship glanced at each other, and even Sméagol knew what they all were thinking. Speaking as one, the Fellowship only had enough energy left to say four words, "Where is a bed?"

Laughing, Arya beckoned them and showed them a brilliant tree that had a bed for each of them. They all moved simultaneously to a side of a bed and, grinning at one another, fell onto them still in their outfits. Whether out of exhaustion, or the quick sleep spell made by Arya; the war torn group was asleep in the time it took to blink an eye.


	3. Elven Love

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews! Well here's the next chapter, called Elven Love. When a sentence is in ****this writing…****Eragon and saphira are talking to each other.**

As dawn approached, the fellowship all lay sleeping. All but two, Legolas and Aragorn had awoken earlier in the morning because Legolas's inability to fall asleep. They had been up since then talking it over and trying to make sense of it all.

"Legolas I believe you're in love!" Aragorn whispered amazed.

The elf blushed and looked down. Looking back up he saw Aragorn, his best friend, wide eyed and amazed.

"Imagine Estel, you found love in your thirties with Arwen. I am two-thousand one-hundred thirty-three years old and never before have I loved any other woman but my mother," Legolas said slowly, "my body loves to be around her, yet my head can't decide what to do."

"When I met Arwen, my heart and head agreed that it was love. My stomach would flip or tighten when she touched me, and I would feel light-headed when she kissed me. You haven't had the chance to experience either with Arya, yet your body already craves her touch," Aragorn said with a small smile.

"Tomorrow when we meet again, I'll take her on a walk through the woods," Legolas thought grinning at the prospect.

"Hebo estel (have hope) try teaching her Sindarian and show her your abilities with bow and knifes," Aragorn added, "Im gelir an le." (I'm happy for you)

In a tree about a half a mile away, Eragon had been scrying Legolas and his conversation with Aragorn. With a splash, Eragon ended the spell and noticed the tears running down his face.

It's hopeless saphira, Arya will certainly go for this other elf Legolas. I will mean nothing in her heart after tomorrow, he sobbed quietly.

Saphira snaked her head down to his room and he grabbed her as though she would disappear otherwise. She could feel his slender elven frame shaking and was overcome with a sense of sorrow. Bringing the rest of her body down to him, she decided to lay with him for the remainder of the night. It took a half and hour before Eragon had calmed down again.

Even she was to fall in love with Legolas, do you honestly believe for a second she would forget your friendship with her?

Like you said before saphira, she's nearly eighty years older then me. Legolas has lived for over two-thousand years, she'll want to know what he knows, picture what he saw during his life. How can I compete with that?

Then don't compete, find an elven amid who will put age aside and truly love you. Stop trying to chase someone who will never tire!

I suppose you're right saphira, as always. It's just so hard to let go of someone you think you love.

Sleep little one, dawn approached and soon a messenger will come to summon you to the groups probing. And do not hold his love against Legolas; he is new to these lands. A little love will be great for him in such an unknown place. 

And Eragon lay against Sahpira's side and soon fell asleep. But his dreams were plagued of Arya being ripped from his embracing arms by a monster with blonde hair and pointed ears. When he awoke, he found Orik in his face shaking him. It took another few moments before he was ready to attend, and start, the mind probing of the Fellowship.

**What do you think so far? Soon the new dragon rider will be revealed but if I get enough reviews I'll do it sooner instead of in another 4 chapters. And trust me I can drag this story out to that point or longer!**


	4. Underneath the Menoa Tree

Walking casually to the spot where the inspection would take place, underneath the Menoa Tree, Eragon, Saphira, and Orik chatted about what Eragon would find.

"I think the whole lot of them are, in the least, decent. Except for the one in white without the staff, he looks ready to kill someone," Orik daringly acknowledged. "Just think another dwarf to talk to! I'm no longer alone in these cursed forests."

Eragon chuckled and looked down at his friend. The dwarf had been having such a bad time here; another dwarf would do him good

Have you seen the look in the three Hobbits eyes? The round one, the one with the blue eyes, and the one who didn't answer you, they looked haunted by some memory. You could also guess they went through whatever it was together. Saphira mused silently.

Eragon thought back to first seeing the three and realized Saphira was right. They had all been very skinny, and looked much underfed, they all had an assortment of cuts and bruises, and the look they had given Eragon looked like if they almost welcomed death.

"We'll see what it is soon enough anyway," Orik supposed.

When they made it to the tree, Arya, The Queen, Oromis, and most of the elves were already there. Arya was explaining to the Fellowship, with the help of Oromis, what would be happening. All the hobbits were looking terrified, along with Saruman who was still frozen by Eragon's spell. Eragon waited calmly for Arya to finish before kindly greeting the group and picking Sméagol to start with. His reaction was equal to that as if he had been announced the father of an elf. With a nudge and a reassuring smile from Sam, he moved to the seat and, clutching the sides till his knuckles whitened, got prepared for Eragon.

"Now be ready, I'll be gentle but if you feel anything uncomfortable please speak," Eragon said with a gentle smile. "It should take about ten minutes; you're what…around thirty?"

"We…I am five-hundred thirteen years old (**AN: does it ever say how old Sméagol actually is?)**

Eragon slowly worked his way through Sméagol's memories. He was beyond shock when he watched Sméagol murder Deagol over some Ring. He learned later the secret of the Ring and how it began to mutilate Sméagol's mind and body. He took special notice of his encounter with Bilbo, and how Sméagol searched, obsessed. H e was how Sméagol was captured by Frodo and Sam, and how he battled with his second person Gollum to protect them from a spider thing called Shelob. Eragon watched as The Ring's Power almost drove Sméagol to death, and he saw how Sméagol… (**Sorry can't tell spoils other story**). Withdrawing slowly from Sméagol's mind, Eragon noticed the lines of dried running from both of their faces, and how Sméagol's breathing cam in short, quick gasps trying into to burst out crying in front of everyone. Finally Eragon and Saphira understood why he had acted so skittish around anyone who threatened him, his life had been a living hell and he wanted to stop anything from hurting him further. Saphira and Eragon agreed that he would need all the protection he could get and both swore never to allow anything more to happen to him. He patted Sméagol on the back and, drawing a long breath to calm himself, sat up.

"This Hobbit has gone through much, more then most of you. He is to be fully trusted and protected. Anyone who harms him, not including training accidents, shall be punished as if they hurt a fellow elf," Eragon shouted to the group.

Next cam Gimli who, after being declared trustworthy by Eragon, walked slowly back to the group watching Orik with every step.

Eragon found Aragorn's childhood very funny, raised by elves and all. He saw when Aragorn accepted his fate as a king, and when he told his love Arwen his feeling. Aragorn would miss Arwen greatly.

Legolas took about two hours before Eragon finished, he saw why Aragorn had been so surprised about Legolas's feelings for Arya. He had never felt any connection with a female. He laughed in his mind at some of Aragorn and his adventures near the end.

Frodo and Sam's memories, after leaving the Shire, were so identical Eragon thought he was watching it twice. He understood how much the two relied on each other and was reminded of his connection with Saphira. Neither could survive without the other.

Merry and Pippin were so full of laughable times, that Eragon was left chuckling a few afterwards on the memories. They even managed, Pippin especially, to make serious situations funny and made jokes while Eragon was watching.

Gandalf took even longer the Legolas because Eragon had to constantly go back and forth to see something again to make sense of another memory farther in the future. He also spent a good half an hour on what Gandalf had experienced when he had died in the Mines of Moria.

Before reaching the part where Saruman came to Alagaesia and met Gallbatorix; Eragon's senses had been mulled to a drowsy awareness from hours of digging through memories. It was late at night and very few elves were still watching. In a second, Eragon was fully alert Watching Gallbatorix teach Saruman powers beyond that of a regular wizard in Middle Earth.

"This wizard has nearly full knowledge of the ancient language. He was taught by Gallbatorix himself," Eragon shouted. The surrounding elves gasped, while the Fellowship simply looked confused. "He may not be trusted any farther then that of his teacher."

After the Inspection, Orik approached Gimli, who was taunting Legolas **(of course)**, and began a conversation with him that quickly got past family and went deep into rocks and gems **(duh)**.

Legolas left the two and made his way to Arya who had been walking away with her mother.

"May I ask you for a guide around these beautiful woods?" Legolas asked blushing slightly.

Arya accepted, with a glance in Eragon's direction, she walked off with Legolas to the woods. Eragon watched and clenched his arms until blood was drawn trying hard not to cry.


	5. An Egg is Found

**In this chapter the dragon egg will be found…thanks to all the reviewers.**

Before leaving, The Hobbits had asked to walk around for a while. Eragon had agreed and gave them a map to use, Saphira also agreed to come in case anything were to happen. The five had picked a mountain about eight miles to the south-east. They talked with Saphira about what dragons were like in Alagaesia, she began to talk about the huge history of Dragons in general and by the time they were almost there she had only reached the end of the Dragon and Elven War.

Sméagol, while he was interested, couldn't stop becoming distracted about having to relive Deagol's murder. Over five-hundred years, the memory had faded to barely recognizable shapes and images, but now the memory burned clearly once more in his head. He remembered his feelings exactly, he couldn't remember ever feeling a great amount of remorse for the killing of his cousin, nor could he remember ever crying over the body; the Ring had taken a hold of him immediately.

"Sméagol, are you listening? I've asked you five times already if we're going the right way. Do you want one of us to take the map?" Pippin said exasperatedly.

Sméagol took a quick glance at the map and saw they had veered a little off course. He was happy about the fact that his night-vision and amazing hearing and sense of smell had stayed after the ring's destruction. His eyes, while only in the night, still glowed the light that had given him away many times before.

The hobbits took joy in climbing the mountain side. Saphira had easily flown to a cave side and was now awaiting the Hobbits. She would sometimes be heard in their minds giving instructions to easier ways up or down when they became stuck. Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol found it the easiest because, compared to Mount Doom and the Winding Stairs, this was a very nice, very effortless climb to take. When they finally reached the top, the moon had rising to its fullest height and Saphira shone brightly in their eyes; As Pippin neared the top, he slipped and fell grabbing hold of something before reaching an overhang that stopped his slide.

Saphira had flown down to check on him, and give him a ride back up. He had a small cut on his cheek and many bruises would be revealed tomorrow but that was the worst of it. He opened his shirt and showed the astonished group a charcoal black gem. They huddled around him trying to figure out what it could be when Saphira snaked her head in between Sam and Merry to see what the commotion was about.

With a single glance at the jewel, Saphira jerked back and roared. Hobbits we must return now! Pippin found something of great value; no one else may touch it until it is in the hands of Oromis.

With a mad scramble to collect their belongings, the Hobbits leaped, with difficulty, onto Saphira's back.

Eragon! I believe Pippin found a dragon's egg! I'm bringing them back now, go wake Oromis and Glaedr immediately and stay at his house until I get back.

Saphira took five minutes before she made it to Ellesmera, and another five before she made it finally to Oromis's house. Oromis as already running out before Saphira had touched the ground. Eragon brought the Hobbit's inside and got them all seats; Pippin had the egg out and was looking confusedly at the others.

"A Dragon's egg? It looks only to be a black diamond! Why does it not hatch?" Frodo questioned.

"A Dragon's egg can be made to only hatch for the right person. That person is then granted the same powers as myself and Oromis and is a Dragon Rider. There are four dragon riders and four dragons today; Oromis and myself, Gallbatorix, the false king of Alagaesia, and Murtagh who is in the hands of Gallbatorix himself. There is another dragon egg that has not hatched; unfortunately it also is in the hands of Gallbatorix. This may be the answers to out problems," Eragon explained quietly while Oromis and Glaedr questioned Saphira about what happened. "Pippin, can you please pass the egg to everyone? I want to see if one of you shall be chosen.

Slowly the egg went to Merry, then Frodo, next Sam, and last of all Sméagol. There was a resounding crack as the black egg opened. Eragon took the egg from Sméagol and held it up to eye level. The dragon was a pure black, except for the eyes which were pure white. The dragon was larger then Saphira had been when she was born, and as Eragon watched, the dragon spread its wings and leaped from hobbit to hobbit.

"Each of you please touch it with your right hand," Eragon said excitedly. He told Saphira what had happened.

In the next moment many thing s happened. Oromis barged into the room with the happiest expression Eragon had ever seen, the dragon's poked their heads into the house from the roof's cracks, and a hobbit fell over his chair clutching his right hand and screaming.

"A Dragon Rider has been chosen," Eragon whispered to the astonished Hobbit.

**So… who is it? Merry, Frodo, Pippin, Sméagol, make a guess and review the story. The more reviews I get, t he faster I'll be tempted to write the next chapter.**


	6. A Rider Revealed

**Okay, the dragon rider will be revealed. Thanks for reviews…a lot of you got it right. Hope you like it, please review.**

"A Dragon Rider has been chosen," Eragon whispered to the astonished Hobbit.

The others helped him up, but his eyes were only for the silver scar that now ran across his palm. He held it up for everyone to see and just then noticed the identical ones on Oromis and Eragon's hands.

"Now Pip, why is it always you who gets all the challenges?" Merry asked still supporting his cousin.

Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol gave merry the look that said 'excuse me? He got the challenge?' Merry and Pippin caught this look and broke out laughing.

Pippin was interrupted by a strange feeling that had suddenly run across his mind; it wasn't like Saphira's but closer resembled Glaedr in a deep feeling. The feeling wasn't in words, but in thoughts and images that took a few seconds to undecipher. The dragon was looking for a name to be called.

"Eragon, is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked after taking a look at the dragon.

Eragon had the same trouble he had with Saphira, luckily Oromis knew the answer, "he is a boy; the first spike is dulled and short like Glaedr's. A girl's spike is long and razor sharp."

"Hey Frodo, what's the elfish name for black diamond?" Pippin asked feeling his dragon's curiosity.

"Uh, Mor…Mor'Khemir if I remember correctly," Frodo answered back.

"You my little dragon, you shall be called Mor'Khemir. My black diamond," Pippin said feeling his dragon's pleasure at the words.

Saphira snaked her head farther in the house to closely inspect Mor'Khemir. He raised his head to glance at her and Glaedr before crawling to his feet and scrambling around the table. His feeble squawks were amusing, and no one paid attention to him moving closer to the edge until he had leaped off. Luckily Sméagol was able to move quick enough to grab the dragon before he hit the ground and injured himself. Taking Mor'Khemir from Sméagol, Pippin felt the dragon's frustration at being unable to fly and move with the grace Saphira possessed.

"He is very anxious to be free of the ground, mush like you were Glaedr," Oromis chuckled at his dragon's reaction, "I give him about two weeks before he is gilding around with ease. In the morning we will show the queen and Arya Ellesmera's new Dragon Rider, but for now you will ride Saphira back to your tree and sleep. I warn you not to go outside alone or unguarded, it is not safe for any of the Dragon Riders."

When the hobbits had left Eragon looked at Oromis, "if the elves disliked me becoming a Dragon Rider because I was human..." He trailed off looking outside.

"Yes Pippin will have to answer greatly for the size of his race," Oromis agrees solemnly.

Pippin heard all this and sighed, being a Dragon Rider would mean battling for the trust from those who were supposed to be his allies. He climbed onto Saphira's back with Mor'Khemir wrapped in his shirt and rekindled the conversation about how the others would react.

When they arrived, Frodo got the honor of awakening their sleeping friends, which was a very dangerous job usually. He screamed and fell over when, after awakening him, Aragorn had leaped up daggers drawn and flashing in the moon light. Aragorn laughed at the sight of the small Hobbit getting of his rear, screaming, cursing, and gasping, Aragorn gave a hurried apology and sheathed his daggers as the others awoke. Pippin showed them his palm and Mor'Khemir who had been snuggled up in his shirt against the chilly air.

"Say hello to the new Dragon Rider from Middle Earth," Merry said breaking the silence.

Everyone soaked in what Merry had said before leaping from their beds and circling Pippin and the dragon. They all jumped when Legolas walked in lightly, jumping from foot to foot and humming an elfish song. He stopped when he saw everyone was awake before taking in the baby dragon sitting on the young hobbits lap. He stood rock still for a few seconds before Pippin raised his palm which shown on Legolas's face.

Legolas ran forward and geld up the dragon to his face muttering in the Sindarian language and conversing with Mor'Khemir. Immediately after Mor'Khemir settled in a bed and, tucking his head under his wing, fell asleep.

"How was your trip with Arya?" Aragorn asked with a wry smile.

His elven friend only shrugged and blushed slightly and muttered for Aragorn to come outside later. Aragorn laughed at his friend's embarrassment before turning again to Pippin and the other Halflings.

"I'm very happy for you, little one. I also heed you to listen to Eragon and Oromis for they shall surely begin to train you with using magic, do your best and pay attention," Gandalf said energetically. "I may have a rival in the skills of magic soon," he said laughing.

"Ai laddy, but be wary challenging Gandalf. He has many tricks up his sleeve that old wizard does," Gimli advised musing silently.

"Yeh we saw his tricks when Eragon had him in that body bind," Frodo laughed.

He was the only one in the group, besides maybe Pippin who took a liking to playing practical jokes on the sorcerer, who would dare to ever tease Gandalf without fear of being turned into anything unnatural. Gandalf scowled and sent a snake that wrapped itself around Frodo and hissed in his ear, Frodo had an immense fear of snakes ever since he was bitten by one as a child and nearly died from the venom. The entire group laughed, except Sam, as Frodo shuddered and twitched, Gandalf let go of the spell and sent Frodo speeding to the other side of the room shuddering but still laughing at Gandalf's revenge.

Later that night, Aragorn was awoken to Legolas's shaking hand. They both quietly snuck out and went to discuss Legolas's walk with Arya.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	7. A Night Out

**Sorry for taking forever! My sister came home so we've been gone on vacation…and I had major writing block for this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews I've been getting!!**

"She was so beautiful Estel but so distant, like the morning sun you know you can only watch….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where my mother and I live," Arya said pointing to the Tialdani Hall.

Legolas looked at the house and began comparing it to his Mirkwood palace, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. He smiled and began to take in every other detail of the surroundings.

"It's very nice, my father would have been amazed had he been here to see these woods," Legolas commented grinning faintly.

Where are you and your father from?" Arya asked curiously.

Legolas took a stick and began drawing a crude map of Middle Earth. He then went into great detail explaining where all the people of Middle Earth, whether it was Hobbits, Men, Dwarves, or Elves, lived. Arya listened thoughtfully and added questions during the explanation.

"You are the prince of, what was it, Mirkwood?" Arya asked checking the map.

"How…I never mentioned that!" Legolas exclaimed surprised she had figured his heritage out.

"Please, the way you carry yourself, the way you talked of the king, and of course, throughout your entire lecture on Middle Earth, you kept explaining how something influenced Mirkwood. No one but the king or prince could know that. You don't seem troubled enough to be a king so that leaves nothing short of a prince," Arya said with an air of incompetence.

"You are right Arya, I am the Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas confirmed.

They continued walking, talking about Alagaesia and Middle Earth. Soon the discussing went into their friendships, which their best friends were and how they had met. Arya explained how Eragon had saved her from Gilead and from Durza's poison; it took an extra half an hour before Legolas could understand what a Shade was since he had never before heard of one being overcome by an evil spirit. Then Legolas explained his first time meeting Aragorn when the human had been nothing more then three maybe four. He told her how Aragorn had hid behind his father, Elrond's, legs before mumbling the words le suilon (I greet thee). He told her how Aragorn had been terrified of him because Aragorn's brothers had found it amusing to tell him about his father's disliking of men. Aragorn had apparently thought Legolas would have him shot with his bow if he dared to talk.

They eventually made it back to the Menoa tree where they gazed at its beauty.

"Part of this tree was once an elven maid named Linnea, She became insane with regret and, using her magic, sang herself into being a part of the tree millenniums ago," Arya whispered running a hand down the smooth tree trunk.

"Magic, can you do magic like Eragon can?" Legolas asked interested.

Arya then went into great detail explaining how elves gained their magic. And with Legolas watching intently, she spoke the words to make a sphere of dirt rise from the Earth. Legolas was amazed and began to ask about the ancient language itself. After she named a word for something, he would translate the words into Sindarian, doing this; they quickly learned each others language, Sindarian and the Ancient. Both regretted when Legolas said he had to go back.

As he left Arya heard unfamiliar words float through the air, "Mellon le Arya," Legolas whispered knowing she couldn't understand him, "le hannon." He added silently. (I love you Arya) (Thank you).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said it Estel, I said I love you to her," Legolas said founding over the memory.

Aragorn stared at his friend open-mouthed. In the almost eighty-five years of knowing Legolas, he had never before used those words, with the exception of his father. He laughed openly and put a hand on his friend's shoulder which began to shake with laughter.

"She had no idea what you said, did she?" Aragorn asked piecing together the puzzle of Legolas's love. "And you wouldn't have said it to her face either," he added the Ranger's riddle skills kicking in.

Legolas blushed and looked like an elfling caught sneaking a piece of Lembas bread. "Well no, but I made sure she heard it," he said blushing even harder.

"Estel you should have seen Ellesmera, it was beautiful, did you know that the elves here can do magic? Like Eragon! It was amazing; she lifted a ball of dirt form the ground!" Legolas told his friend.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas's obvious attempt to switch subjects. Though he had to admit, he was surprised to learn of the elves abilities.

"And now one of the little ones has been granted that power, if I know anything of my kin…Pippin will need his friend's support before to long." Legolas said with a grim smile. "Come Estel you need your rest."

The friends walked back in and got ready for bed. This time though, they changed into the night outfits left on their beds. Legolas gasped when he saw the huge bruise that played on Aragorn's scarred chest.

Aragorn followed Legolas's eyes and grimaces as he felt the sore skin," I bet it's from that troll that stomped on me."

Try to rest Aragorn, tomorrow we will see if someone can use magic to take the bruise away," Legolas advised.

Aragorn quietly lie down and let one moan of discomfort leave him before sleep took him to his beloved Arwen's arms.


	8. The Anxious Walk

**Next chapter up in the same day! I'm on a role! Please review at the end of the chapter….remember to give me ideas; you may see them later in the story……**

When Pippin awoke the following morning, he was shocked to see that Mor Khemir had grown, where yesterday the dragon had been the length of his arm, now he reached from his hip to the top of his head. His communication was still limited to thoughts and moods yet, but Pippin felt his dragon's curiosity at his Rider's size. Pippin sighed and closed the connection.

He went around and awoke the others getting a barely audible elfish curse from Aragorn after pushing on his stomach. Merry and the other hobbits all grumbled and took an extra ten minutes to coax out of bed; Pippin dumped a glass of water on their heads. Gimli fell off the bed and growled as Legolas awoke and laughed himself to tears at seeing his friend tangled in the blankets on the floor.

They al got ready and soon afterwards Orik and Eragon came in and waited while the Fellowship finished getting dressed and cleaned themselves of months of dirt and grime. Eragon caught Aragorn feeling his stubble and realized that he had forgotten to shave for this week, walking into the bathroom to the right, he muttered a string of words to make the short facial hair dissolve from the base and fall to the floor.

"Will I be able to do that someday?" Pippin asked walking up beside Eragon.

"Someday if you ever grow facial hair, Oromis makes me do it until I wish to grow a beard," Eragon grinned looking at Pippin's big brown eyes.

"Good, now come on everyone we're going to the Menoa tree to introduce our new Dragon Rider," Eragon announced leading the way out.

I wonder how Legolas's night out Arya went? Saphira mused putting Eragon into an immediate bad mood.

You had to remind me? No, I should be happy. Do you see Pippin back there? He can barely manage to carry…what's his name, Mor Khemir?

And it was true; Pippin was having such a hard time carrying his dragon that Merry was now helping him by supporting one side of the dragon while Pippin grabbed the other.

Was I really that small when I hatched? Saphira asked staring at Mor Khemir with interest.

No you Saphira were smaller, when he hatched he was about an inch larger then you were. Eragon said laughing through the connection.

He may make a fine mate when he grows older, Saphira added.

"Eragon I have a few questions about Mor Khemir…" Pippin began.

"Mor Khemir, ah black diamond very creative Pippin," Aragorn interrupted.

"Thanks Aragorn. So Eragon three things, when will Mor Khemir breathe fire, When can Mor Khemir communicate using words, and when can I start to learn magic?" Pippin asked rather quickly for one so small.

"Saphira began to start fully speaking…when was it Saphira? Oh yes, when she kidnapped me to save my life, and that was maybe a few weeks after she hatched. Dragons breathe fire after about five or six months, and you will begin studying magic when Oromis and I agree you are ready. I myself am almost finished with my lessons and may be able to convince Oromis to allow Saphira and me to teach you sometimes," Eragon answered surprised at how long ago some of the memories had been. He felt a twinge of regret at almost forgetting about Garrow, but at least he still had Roran, who was now with the Varden planning how to win the war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pippin walked he became more and more nervous, he wanted nothing more then to talk to the other hobbits but he knew they would only say meaningless words of comfort. Mor Khemir noticed his discomfort and snuck his head into the nook of Pippin's shoulder.

"Something wrong Pip?" Frodo asked watching his cousin.

Pippin looked up and slowly nodded; he thought out of all his friends, Frodo could understand what it felt like to be so alone. "What will the elves say when they see my size?" Pippin asked the hobbits, who had lagged behind to comfort him.

"I don't know what they say, but I will know two elves who love you greatly, Eragon and Legolas," Sam encouraged nodding at Pippin smartly.

"I hope you are right Samwise Gamgee," Pippin said chokingly.

**There you go…the 8****th**** chapter. Once again if you have any ideas for the story mention them in your reviews….I might decide to tie them in with the story.**


	9. A Long Day

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Please keep it up…school's starting tomorrow so the chapters may be going up a little slower. And I did look it up; it seems that Hobbits are related to the elves and in a sense Men meaning it was possible for Pip to become a Rider.**

They made it to the Menoa Tree and hid in the shadows as the Queen talked to the other elves. Pippin began to feel more and more nervous as the speech wore on; he had already gone through one battle and had almost lost his best friend. Now he heard the queen going on about how after training was complete, Pippin would be able to join in the war against Gallbatorix and defeat the false king.

Finally the speech was over and the group walked forward slowly, they made sure Pippin stayed in the back and was to be revealed last.

"A new Dragon Rider has been found! He shall be trained as I was a long time ago and as Eragon has just finished, let us hope he and his dragon will be the key to our victory in this cold war!" Oromis said weakly leaning on Glaedr.

Lately the sickness had been taking its toll on the old elf and he had begun to rely on his dragon greatly to get around Ellesmera. He had hurriedly tried to finish Eragon's training and had told him that he would be responsible for training Pippin. Eragon couldn't get their last conversation out of his head…

Stop fretting Eragon, Oromis has yet a little while left to live. He will do all he can to help us train our new pupils, Saphira said snapping Eragon out of his reverie.

"…It is with the entire honor I possess that I introduce Alagaesia's new Dragon Rider," Oromis finished walking wearily to the Fellowship.

Don't worry Peregrin Took no one will harm you or Mor'Khemir take my hand and let me carry your dragon out for you, Oromis said in Pippin's mind trying to calm the poor Hobbit down.

Nervously Pippin found the courage to walk out of the protective circle his friend's had formed around him. He felt his friend's hands pat him on the shoulder before he was out in the open gazing up at the large collection of elves.

They saw the dragon in Oromis's hands and oohed and ahhed at his beauty, then their gaze turned to Pippin and it got deathly silent.

Have no shame Pippin, be proud of your gift and show Ellesmera your mark with honor, Eragon said walking up behind the terrified Took.

Slowly Pippin lifted his hand and the crowd gasped as his gedwey ignasia shone in the morning sun. Mor'Khemir leaped nimbly out of Oromis's hands and kneeled in front of his Rider, as if waiting for some sign.

Eragon growled quietly at the stock silence, it seemed to take a few minutes before someone in the crowd started to clap and whoop. Then immediately the noise escalated and others took up the same cry.

"What's his name?" One of the foremost elves shouted.

"Mor'Khemir, Sindarian for black diamond," Pippin answered feeling a blush start to creep up his neck.

It took a while before the crowd could be silenced; in the end it took the combined roars of Saphira and Glaedr to quiet the elves. Eragon stepped up and began to tell the story he had not heard since Carvahall with Brom.

"These are the words spoken to my town by one of the greatest Dragon Riders ever to exist; I recite them now hoping his memory survives. The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not…but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us," he began feeling a stabbed of pain but forcing himself to remember the old man. But his words had been true, without us he will never again exist.

"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their powers in battle were unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep…for it did not last.

Eragon stole a glance at his master and noticed the tears running down his face; Pippin was listening intently trying hard to soak in every word his master said.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Gallbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbeth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The riders accepted him as their own…"** (I won't bore you by retyping Brom's entire story)**

The fellowship listened in wonder as the story of the Dragon Riders was told. Every once in a while a glance was thrown at Pippin and a look of wonder would often go on their faces. Pippin was concentrating with all his will trying to ignore the fact that he would become immortal like Legolas, and that all of his friends would die while he would survive through the years.

At long last the story was done, "Pippin, you will begin your training in a month. At that point, Mor'Khemir will be large enough to fly and can begin his training with Saphira and possibly Glaedr. And you will have become strong enough to begin your studies of magic with me," Eragon explained looking at Pippin sternly.

Pippin nodded and walked with his friends to their house, he fell asleep quick enough when he got there. Frodo watched with the others as the Took and dragon slept and they nodded before slowly falling asleep themselves.


	10. An Ancient's Death

**Sorry about the wait, my internet hasn't been working so I had to wait to go to the library (my school bans fanfiction) but here it is so please read.**

He's dying Saphira; I can feel his life force failing more and more…

"…Eragon, my time in Alagaesia is almost over," Oromis said leaning against the wall as a spike of pain raced through his abdomen.

And when he dies so shall I. And so shall pass the last of the Ancient Dragon Rider. Glaedr said bowing.

"You can't die! I've lost so much please don't let me lose you," Eragon cried feeling the tears threatening to spill.

Eragon there is no helping it, they will die and we will take over teaching Pippin and Mor'Khemir, Saphira said wearily.

"Saphira's words are true, I wish to stay as well but I have five days left before my illness will take me to the void," Oromis murmured frowning.

There is no use denying the truth Eragon, we will pass soon and we will be at peace. Glaedr sighed feeling his Rider's pain.

"Go on Eragon it is late and you and Saphira both need your rest," Oromis said ending the conversation…

"That was three days ago Saphira, in the two days he will die," Eragon cried.

Crying will not help anything; he will die as all things should. Saphira said thinking of Glaedr's approaching death.

"I've lost Garrow, I've lost Brom, Roran is in Surda for now, I lost my brother and friend to the King and now I'm losing Oromis…it's too much Saphira," Eragon sobbed feeling tears running down his cheeks.

Oh little one please don't cry for their peace. Saphira begged trying to calm her Rider.

Slowly his sobs subsided and it took a few minutes before she realized he had cried himself to sleep.

Sleep well little one, have dreams of love. She whispered before she too fell into sleep.

**Sorry it's a little short, I didn't want to drag this chapter on to much because of the emotions…please review!**


	11. A Wizard Dies

**Next chapter, a wizard will end up dead before the end! Does anyone know a site where I create commands in the ancient tongue? Please R&R!!**

Saruman awoke and found everyone else to be asleep. He remembered the accursed Rider shouting "Slytha" and then…nothing.

He screamed a curse in the Black tongue and felt please when his voice deepened. He tried several incantations in elfish, dwarfish, and even Mordor before he tried to think of a counter spell to release his lower body.

"Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka," he said feeling the pull on his energy.

He ended the spell and tried to move but to no avail. He felt a conscious brush his mind and he lowered his veils.

Where are you Saruman? Why have you not come to Urubaen? Gallbatorix questioned.

Quickly Saruman relayed all that had happened to him since he accidentally missed Urubaen and landed in the elven city. He scorned Pippin as he mentioned his becoming a Dragon Rider, and taunted Oromis who he had heard from his guards was dying.

You have pleased me Saruman, but now your job is done, you have failed my request and I can not allow you to reveal any more information then you have. Gallbatorix said amusedly.

Back in Urubaen, Gallbatorix used the connection of student and master to send a spell that would mute Saruman's voice, and then a spell that closed his lungs off to an eight of their functioning capacity.

Unable to get the oxygen to his heart, Saruman broke the connection. But the damage had been done, he slowly began turning blue, then purple all the while gasping for air. His death took minutes before it was complete; Saruman of the Wizards had passed into Mandos's Halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at the changing of the guards that the elves realized what had happened. There sat Saruman, bounded still by Eragon's spell, purple faced and mouth open at a strange angle.

An elf was sent off to find Eragon and the Fellowship while the others combined strength and released the body. It fell back on the seat with his head lolling to the side.

By the time the group arrives, the body had been moved aside, and they had figured he had held his breath until death took him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, when all the others were asleep, Pippin lay awake with Mor'Khemir lying on his lap. His dragon had grown another five inches that day and was now right under Pippin's chin when they both stood.

All of Ellesmera were counting down the days until Mor'Khemir would be old enough to mate with Saphira. Pippin was upset that his dragon was nothing more then a stud, but he was also proud that Mor'Khemir would be that father of his race.

"Nine months and twenty-three days before you are officially an adult," Pippin whispered stroking Mor'Khemir's head lovingly.

His dragon sent him a picture of Saphira flying. Soon he would be able to communicate with words. But Pippin was able to piece it together; Mor'Khemir was excited at the prospect of mating with the blue dragon.

"Good night Mor'Khemir, please no more growing or you'll grow over my height," Pippin smirked before lying down.


	12. The Passage of Oromis

**Here it is, the passage of Oromis…please review at the end!**

Eragon's sleep was small and always involved the death of Oromis and Glaedr in some exotic way. First they were battling Gallbatorix and a spell became too powerful, and then it was him and Oromis sword fighting and Eragon beheaded him…

…He awoke with a start and lay in bed crying until he thought the sun had risen enough. He ran to his teacher's house and let a small cry escape his lips before he kneeled to the floor. There on the bed he saw Oromis lying pale on the bed.

He reached out slowly with his mind and felt for a life force, there was none. Running back outside he found Glaedr lying, as if sleeping, on his stomach. Eragon knew what he would find but he couldn't help himself, he reached out again and once more felt nothing.

They have passed Saphira, apparently over the night. He said hardening his voice to hold back the tears.

Little one, they are finally in peace. Let it not bother you to much, they are free of the war and the suffering. Saphira said flying silently over Ellesmera to Eragon.

Will you awake Arya and the Queen? I feel they should be next to know…oh and also can you fetch Orik? Eragon said walking up to Glaedr.

He moved to Glaedr's missing leg and ran his hand along the stub. He wondered how it could have possibly had happened, was he as small as Saphira? Was he as large as he was now, and if so what could have hurt him so badly?

Slowly he walked back inside and for the first tine noticed a letter resting on Oromis's chest. Picking it up, he immediately noticed his handwriting…

_Eragon, _

_As I am writing this I want you to know something's for your future…_

_Never allow any injury to confine you to death; I lived five years longer then all the nurses had thought I would. If there comes a time when you must fight The Red Dragon Rider again use some of the smaller curses, like plug an artery. You can break so many wards around him without over doing yourself. Please train Pippin and Mor'Khemir, not as I would have seen fit, but as you would. Know that every time I had you trigger an attack from your scar, it was to prove to you that pain will never fully limit you. You were still able to complete many moves even after we both knew they should have triggered an attack. _

_I am releasing myself to the void during the night when I know that Glaedr is asleep. I want to be sure that he suffers nothing in case the void isn't so sweet. I believe in what you saw in Gandalf's memories, how curtains will pull back and all will turn to silver glass, and I will hear the clearest of music. Death will not be a punishment for me, but do not let that call you before your time. _

_When the time comes that Mor'Khemir will be old enough to mate with Saphira, I need you to use this spell in order to stop them from hatching without a Rider…_

…Eragon read on for the next few sentences before he realized that Arya, Izlanzadi, and Orik were standing at the doorway watching the new lead Rider. Silently Arya walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder; Eragon barely noticed it but took comfort in the contact all the same.

"Let us leave Eragon, later in the day we shall have a ceremony. For now let them lie in their never ending sleep," Izlanzadi said slowly leaving the hut.

Reluctantly Eragon left the place he had been in so often. He climbed onto Saphira with Orik and flew back to the center of Ellesmera. Arya and the Queen had already made it back and had awoken the other elves to tell of the news. Many were crying against their will, and some were stone-faced resisting the tears, some were singing songs of mourning, and some were holding on to others while they wept.

It took hours before the mourning ended, and it only ended because Eragon moved them away from the tree. But even then the songs and crying could be heard around the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we to do?" Arya asked the group of gathered elves.

"I do not feel right allowing their bones to rot; we should give their bodies back to the earth in a fashion that any Dragon and Dragon Rider would love," Eragon answered.

Their bodies will be burned with a Dragon's Fire…I would be honored to be given that task. Saphira said holding her head high and proud.

"To be able to burn their bodies would take hours of your fire Brightscales, are you able to maintain such a fire?" Izlanzadi asked.

"She will be able. Also in the time it takes the elves will be able to give their farewells," Eragon confidently said.

"What of the group from Middle Earth? Should they be allowed to say farewell?" Orik inquired.

They have every right to attend, especially Pippin and his Dragon. Saphira responded.

"Then it final, Saphira will provide the means to give their bodies back to the earth, and during that time the other elves shall bid their Rider farewell," Arya finished.

"Someone should wake the group and allow them to know what has passed," Eragon thought aloud.

So it was that two hours before the ceremony Eragon, Saphira, and Orik made their way for the Fellowship's tree.

**The next chapter should be up soon, please review, more reviews I get the more tempted I will be to continue quicker.**


	13. A Rider's Ceremony

**Here it is, the ceremony for Oromis…cries. Please read and review. I do not own Into the West, it belongs to Howard Shore…**

It took two hours for all of Ellesmera to come to the Menoa Tree.

Eragon stood up and said "Today is a sad day, my teacher Oromis has passed into the void along with his Dragon, Glaedr. But now we will honor his death. While Saphira sends them back to the earth with Dragon's breath, anyone who had connected with him may step up and say as you wish."

Slowly Saphira began to let out her fire. Eragon was the first to step up, "Oromis was the one who taught me almost everything I know of the Ancient Language and of Alagaesia…," He went on about his teacher's history and how important his teaching would be in the upcoming battle against Gallbatorix and teaching Pippin.

Next came Arya and then Islandzi, and next Pippin, "yes we may not have known Oromis very long but the other Hobbits and I wish to sing a song we came up with the night before."

They began skillfully…

"Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

Dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West"

They finished and looked at all the other elves, they began to clap and the Hobbits took their leave.

By this time Saphira had began to start on Glaedr's tail. They watched as his scales glimmered dully against the fire, Next came Gandalf who commented on being old himself and how Oromis would have been very able to compete in his knowledge of the worlds.

Then Legolas came and commented about how any time an elf were to die in Mirkwood it was a custom to say a speech to Mandos begging that their soul will find peace and tranquility in his halls. It was long and no one but Aragorn and Gandalf understood what was being said, but it showed its purpose in the pictures the words seemed to create in their minds.

Aragorn kept wincing as his speech wore on, which no one but Legolas understood. He talked about how Oromis was a brave and strong person surviving such a maiming. Afterwards he quickly got his chest fixed by Arya and was able to go on with the rest of the day.

By the end of everyone's speech, Eragon found tears running slowly down his face. Looking around he saw that the others who had personally knew him were the same way. Oromis's body was nothing but ash, and Glaedr was done from the neck base down.

Slowly those, who had not had the grace to personally know him, went up and said blessings for their souls. It was three hours later, and the last elf had said what they wished, that the bodies of Oromis and Glaedr had diminished to nothing but ash and the scales of Glaedr which had been resistant to the fire. Each scale was picked up and cleaned before being set in a hand woven glass that caught each scale in a different way and shown them around the room. The ashes were placed in a separate jar and were mixed together to show the symbolic relationship between Dragon and Rider, they were one.

"And so passes the last of the true Ancient Dragon Riders. May our next generation have a more blessed era," Eragon said looking at Pippin meaningfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours after the ceremony and Eragon had just informed Pippin that the following day their training would begin.

"You will tell us what he has you doing, right?" Merry asked his cousin.

"Yes of course, I will even show you the magic and describe to you the history I will begin to learn," he answered.

The other Hobbits all slung an arm around Pip before Aragorn and Legolas ran in and grabbed him.

"Middle Earth's first Dragon Rider!" They shouted twirling him around in a fatherly way.

"Gandalf walked in and laughed amusedly before telling them off to let Pippin and Mor'Khemir get their rest. They all laughed when his dragon tried to crawl onto the bed, and slipped off because he had grown too large to fit.

"Good night my friends, maybe Eragon will let you come and watch me," He mumbled off tiredly.

One by one the group fell asleep. Late that night a small figure gave a tortured scream, Frodo awoke and found himself sweating.

Sam had been awoken and stayed with him until he saw Frodo's chest rise and fall evenly in a sleep. Then Sam crawled back into his large bed and fell asleep.

**What do you think? Are you curious about what Frodo's dream was? Or do you want me to just start Pippin's teaching? Please review and tell me what you want…**


	14. The Ringbearer's Dream

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this…if you're not interested then you can just skip to the next chapter, it will barely tie in. in case anyone was wondering, since Saruman was sent to Alagaesia the shire is fine, no war and no Sharkie. **

Frodo gasped and coughed as he ran in a dark smooth tunnel befit of his friends. He saw the giant spider running after him; saw her glowing eyes glooming in the dark behind. A jut in the floor caught his feet sending him to the ground. Fumbling he reached for the phial of Galadriel.

He found it and shouted the words of elfish, but no light came, only the giant spider. He picked himself up and scrambled away feeling the great eyes on him.

He turned around again and saw, not Shelob, but the Blagrog of Moria, he gave out a horrified cry of alarm and doubled his efforts trying to reach the faint light glowing in the distance. He continued running before he felt the sting of the Balgrog's whip wrap around his ankle. And he knew, without seeing, that a black, bottomless, pit lay behind him.

He was pulled over the brink and landed with a thud in Galadriel's forest. He saw the elven maid come before him, she extended her hand. The second their skin made contact, her lovely face turned into a single red eye breathed in flame. Slowly her body and the forest around them dissolved until it was only him and the eye of Sauron. He turned around and found himself back in Shelob's tunnel.

He saw the light at the end and began the run towards it, he constantly would cry out as he heard the voice in his head, cruel and malicious. "You can not run forever Baggins, the light shall hold no sanction for you, only pain beyond your pitiful imagination," he said over and over again.

Finally, although it seemed to take hours, Frodo made it to the hole. He cowered as he saw the webbing covering it and he tried to draw Sting as the Eye advanced. Painstakingly he drew it and began hacking at the web that barred his way to freedom. As the Eye advanced and drew within reach to the point where Frodo could have stretched out his hand and touched it, the last of the webbing snapped and he ran through.

He fell to his knees as he recognized the scene, it was Mount Doom. He saw in amazement (from a side view above the fire below) as he raised the Ring above the fire trying to let go. He saw Sam wrestling Sméagol trying to stop him from pouncing on his Master as the Ring overcame his mind. He watched as Sam screamed at him to just unclench his fist and allow the Ring to fall to its destruction. He saw the doubt and anger pass over his own face, and Sméagol's wild scrambling and twisting trying to relinquish Sam's grip around his back.

But with a last effort he saw Sam rise off Sméagol and bound to him, barely outpacing the crazed creature. He watched fascinated as Sam began shoving away Sméagol while trying to loosen Frodo's death grip on the small Ring. With the last of his strength, Sam took the Ring and cast it in with only a flicker of hesitation.

He heard the cries of rage flicker through the air as Frodo and Sméagol lost themselves in the Ring's dismay, and watched helpless as his…precious fell into the Fire below.

He felt the tug, same as before, telling him to leap. But unlike last time, he leaped off his invisible loft and fell reaching for the Ring.

It was the second before his outstretched arms hit the lava, that Frodo Baggins of the Shire awoke with an agonized scream.

"Mr. Frodo, are you okay?" Sam asked jerking out of his sleep.

He saw the huddles form in the bed next to him and crawled over slowly; but when he reached out an arm to pull Frodo out of the entanglement of covers, Frodo cried out and rapidly backpedaled. Sam, who didn't understand this, was an image from the dream, snapped back like if he'd been struck. He tried again but only got his Master's feeble cries,

"No you can't have it, stay away you devil, you won't lay hands on my precious!" Frodo gasped moving quickly away from the hand while his hand jerked up to his neck.

Slowly Sam drew his body back and whispered, as to not awaken the others, "Mr. Frodo? It's me Sam, the Ring is gone."

And slowly the light left Frodo's eyes and he realized the nightmare had ended, "Oh, Sam I'm sorry. I had the worst dream!" He cried closing his eyes against the images.

Sam crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Frodo, "You saw Mount Doom again didn't you? You must remember that it isn't true, what your dream makes you see. You both resisted the call of the Ring," He said holding Frodo.

"I know Sam, I know. But it all seemed so real…" Frodo replied.

It took a half an hour before Frodo was finally able to sleep peacefully. Sam stayed awake for a while waiting for the moment the dream would return, before he was finally convinced that his dreams would hold no evil.

With that figured out, he crawled back into his own bed and lay down hoping that his dreams would not end up similarly.

**There it is, the next chapter should be up soon. I'm still waiting for anyone who knows a site where I can make Ancient Language commands… **

**Please Review!**


	15. Training Begins

**Pippin's first training with Eragon! Please read and review!**

Eragon awoke the following morning and felt a mental slap as he realized what today was, Pippin's training was to begin. He got up and began getting dressed in the outfit that had been laid out for him. It was a sapphire blue, to match Saphira's scales, and the legs reached all the way down fanning out at the bottom. The tunic was loose and fell comfortably around Eragon's waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Likewise, Pippin had awoken several minutes after Eragon and had been shocked when Mor'Khemir began speaking to him.

Hello my Rider, today we begin our training with Saphira Brightscales, and Eragon Shadeslayer. I see your outfit has been put out on the foot of your bed, hurry for we must meet them in about an hour. The Black Dragon calmly put.

His voice was deep and sounding far more mature then that of a two week old. To Pippin Mor' Khemir sounded like Bilbo's description of Smaug; it was deep and sounded as though the sound was coming from the throat. It was a majestic time in the three minutes that passed, as the Dragon Rider thought through where he had heard the voice before in his life. Then he figured it out, his Dragon sounded like the passed King Théoden, he sounded majestic.

It was Sméagol who actually awoke Pippin; all Pip saw was Sméagol's face inches from his trying to shake him awake. The entire group laughed when he flipped off the bed and laughed all the harder when Mor'Khemir gave him a strange look.

It was ten minutes before they were due; that the pair finally made it outside and Pippin was sent scrambling on his short legs. Mor'Khemir, who was still too small to carry Pippin, was soaring low in the air directly over Pippin's head. It was with a minute to spare that they arrived, Pip panting and huffing, to Oromis's old hut.

Eragon watched his pupil gasp for breath and laughed silently. His outfit was a charcoal black that seemed dull compared to his dragon's brilliant scales. Following his master's lead, Eragon stared at Pippin and silence endured for many a while before Eragon felt Pippin was about ready to burst with questions.

He laughed and beckoned his novice inside while Saphira and Mor'Khemir left for the air.

"You will never do magic without my permission," Eragon began.

Like you have never put yourself in danger by doing a stupid magic trick… Saphira laughed quietly showing him Mor'Khemir struggling to keep up with her large strokes.

Careful Saphira or else you'll end up loosing your student before your finished he replied laughing as she turned around and flew back.

"I will show you one of the easier magic tricks, this will be the first you will try," Then he raised his hand and shouted, "Stenr reisa."

Pippin was astounded when a small pebble flew into the air and hovered inches off of Eragon's hand. Eragon gave the words for Pippin to use, and what it meant in the common tongue.

Raising his hand awkwardly Pippin shouted, "Stenr reisa."

He became immediately worried when nothing happened, and the stone still lay in his hand.

"Don't worry, dig deep into your mind and find a part that seems new to you. That is your magic, break the bond surrounding it and try again," Eragon encouraged.

Again Pippin tried, this time the pebble wobbled slowly into the air. But he gave a cry of dismay as he began to feel the tug of his energy being wiped away.

By the time the spell was complete he was left gasping for breath like if he had run five miles.

"Good, I'm sure you felt the pull on your strength?" Eragon asked. Pippin nodded and he continued, "That is why you are not allowed to try spells you may hear around Ellesmera without my permission. Try a spell that turns to be too hard, and two things can happen. You either die, or you can fall unconscious."

"Now that does not mean that you can not do spells that I have had you done already, those will have proven to not overdo yourself," Eragon explained.

"Yes Eragon…" Pippin began but was stopped short by Eragon shaking his head.

"No I am not to be called Eragon by you any longer; to you I am to be called Master for that is what I am," Eragon intervened placing his Master's name onto himself.

"Yes Master, may I be allowed to show my friends the spells you teach me?" Pippin asked struggling with the first two words.

"Yes of course, that might prove to be helpful," Eragon answered.

"There is one more thing I wish to inform you before you may leave," He said, "No meats are to be eaten in Ellesmera, for reasons you will discover as your lessons continue. While Mor'Khemir and Saphira must eat meat, they must go outside of the realm and keep the blood away."

"Yes sir, I will inform my friends as soon as I get back. Only Legolas and Gandalf will be okay with that, the others will hate the idea," Pippin answered his face betraying his idea of no meat.

"Then you may leave for now Pippin; also tell them that a meeting is being held for their well being tonight at Tialdani Hall. You must all be there by eight and please ask them all to bathe," Eragon said.

Pippin ran out with Mor'Khemir on his tail. They discussed what they had been taught and planned how best to tell the others that they had to become vegetarians.

They are so full of energy; it must be so hard for them all, free of a horrible task and a horrible battle; only to have a fellow person be thrust back into another war with a completely different Enemy. Saphira said watching the rapidly disappearing duo.

Let us hope that they have the same happy outcome. Eragon said shortly walking back into the hut…

**Okay what do you think? Still looking for anyone who knows a place for commands!**


	16. Gallbatorix's Revenge

**The first part is set directly after Saruman's death, Enjoy!**

The King felt his student's life force snap and chuckled. That spell would always put a smile on his face; he only regretted not being able to see Saruman's face change colors.

There was a knock at the larger oak doors and a guard entered half wrestling, half dragging Murtagh in by a rope tangled around his arms. He unceremoniously threw the Rider onto the ground and, bowing to the king, turned on his heels and left.

"So Murtagh you allowed Eragon and Saphira to escape did you?" He asked calmly enough feeling the hot blood boiling in his veins.

The boy in question looked up and haltingly said, "Your orders were to attempt, I made an effort to capture my brother and his dragon."

Gallbatorix growled and shouted a short phrase in the Ancient Tongue. Murtagh flinched, knowing the spell, before he was sent slamming into the wall on his left. He yelled out as he both heard, and felt his ribs snap in two on his left side.

Murtagh slowly got up and was faintly heard muttering "Weise heill" before Gallbatorix shouted another spell that caused long deep cuts to appear up and down Murtagh's body. The balmy, sticky blood flowed down his shirt and seeped in puddles through his pants, while he lay on the ground struggling to hold back the screams of his suffering.

The spell was stopped and Gallbatorix got off his throne and strode over to his now only student.

You defied your master's commands, now you will pay for your insolence!' Gallbatorix said coldly, reaching for his magic.

Murtagh looked up and saw that his vision was fading faster then was healthy; he tried to call on his dragon's energy to heal some of the wounds when he realized that Gallbatorix's gedwey ignasia was shining faintly. He let out a moan of anticipation and braced his body in an incurable position before the spell was leashed.

He felt as if a red hot branding iron had been placed on his body and he screamed out loud as his imagination pictured whips, branding irons, and knives flashing in the dark and falling with cracks, hisses, and slices on his exposed skin.

His cries were heard throughout the castle and many flocked around the door wondering what new torment had befallen the Red Rider. Murtagh was very nice to anyone who showed him kindness in return and many were worried for his safety…

Later that night Murtagh was released from the halls of the King and the onlookers helped him reach his room and many stayed trying to heal some of the wounds. He waved them away and tried to harness the magic that would heal his hurts, with Thorn's help; he managed to heal the more fatal ones.

If this keeps up, you will end up dying, your body can't take to much more of this! Thorn said from the courtyard below.

Murtagh went to the bath, which had been filled for him by a maid, and began attempting to clean his clothes. He was amazed at how much blood, which was now caked on now almost every inch of his outfits, he had lost during Gallbatorix's torture.

How did our lives become this? You are being starved and chained like a wild beast, and here I am being tortured to my death. Why couldn't my mother have taken me with her, saved me this burden?" He pondered a loud.

Have hope Murtagh, maybe Eragon will be a truer brother then you believe he is.

I do hope so Thorn, and with this new Dragon Rider Gallbatorix told me about, maybe they will be able to overcome this mockery of a Monarchy. Did you understand anything he said about this Middle Earth place west of Alagaesia? 

Yes, just because you don't pay attention, doesn't mean I don't. The new Rider is a Hobbit, a being who is supposedly half the size of a normal sized man.

What you mean, like the size of a dwarf? Murtagh asked trying to picture it.

Exactly, but without the beard, and with hairy feet; maybe he'll turn out to be made of more then his height would suggest. Thorn answered.

Good night Thorn, wake me up early tomorrow I need to heal these wounds before I begin my sparring. He said gazing at Zar'roc hanging on the wall.

Of course my Rider, now sleep and get the energy you're going to need for tomorrow… Thorn mumbled off falling asleep in mid-sentence.

**I thought I should describe what Murtagh was up to; also I was having a blank coming up with what the meeting should be over…**

**Please review!**


	17. Celebration

**This is set back to the normal times, right before the meeting…please keep up with the reviews, I'm glad everyone loves my story!**

I wonder how Murtagh is doing. Eragon asked for the twenty-third time that week.

Please Eragon, I know he's your brother but every time he's mentioned I feel a pain in my heart for what torture the King might be putting him through…Saphira grumbled once more.

"I'm sorry Saphira, i just can't help feeling like a coward sitting here teaching while he's being hurt by Gallbatorix," Eragon answered.

Hurry up will you? You know we can't be late as the new Dragon Rider Leader's, Arya would kill us. Saphira nagged.

Eragon ignored her and continued rifling through his wardrobe. He paused as he saw the outfit that had been given to him the day after Oromis's death; it was the white robe he had first appeared to Eragon in. It looked a lot like Gandalf's but it caught and twinkled the sunlight and bounced it off.

He set it on and was amazed at how lightly it fell over his shoulders. The bottom fell around his feet and was just a little larger then he thought, he looked in the mirror and gasped at how much older he looked.

Come on, come on! We can't be late; we have to set a good example for Pippin and Mor'Khemir. Saphira pestered.

Eragon leaped onto Saphira's back and together they flew to where Izlanzadi and Arya were waiting. Izlanzadi looked up and began lecturing him, "As the new Dragon Rider, you should try to be here at least a half an hour early."

"I apologize milady," He took a look around and found the Fellowship…well most of it, "where is Pippin and Merry?" he asked walking over to them.

"They said they would catch up…" Frodo said glancing up at the sky every few minutes.

It was five minutes later that a cry escaped from all of the Fellowship's mouths. Gazing skyward, Eragon saw his student and Merry riding a top of Mor'Khemir.

He must be very strong to carry two at such a young age…Saphira commented kneading the earth with her claws.

Stop it! Remember Glaedr? You're Mor'Khemir's teacher, affectionate feelings are not allowed beyond a master to pupil level!" Eragon shouted startling her slightly, and besides, they are only half of a normal person's height, you were about his age when you began to carry me.

The two Hobbits landed with a thud and carefully crawled off, "That was amazing! You'll have to let me do that again Pip," Merry shouted ruffling his cousins hair.

"Hurry up you two, you're almost late!" Eragon ordered feeling into his student's mind.

Never be so late again Peregrin Took, Pippin flinched at being called by his actual name, I am aware that you are still a lad by Hobbit years, but in being a Dragon Rider you must begin to act more mature. Eragon scolded feeling it was better not to do it so the others could hear.

He's right, and you Mor'Khemir, while I am very proud of you for carrying the two so early, should have kept track of the time and realized that such close calls are uncalled for. Saphira said sternly, "forgetting" to mention of their lateness.

We're sorry Master, we simply wished to try it out; and before I had shown everyone the magic with the pebble. I'm getting really good at it I didn't feel so weak this time! Pippin replied excitedly.

Eragon smiled slightly and beckoned the others to the meeting place with him. Once more it was at the Menoa Tree and again it was surrounded by elves. The noise was so loud that Saphira had to roar five times before the sounds had died down completely.

"Today we are here to celebrate the beginning of Mor'Khemir and Peregrin Took's training. And also to celebrate Middle Earth's victory over the sorcerer Sauron, hail to the conquerors!" Arya shouted looking deeply at Legolas through most of the speech.

Slowly Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol went up and began their tale after leaving the Fellowship. Gandalf went up next and explained about Sauron and the One Ring and how it had the evil it did. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Merry told of their battle on Pellenor Fields. Pippin told of his journey to Minas Tirith and about all that had happened there.

By the end of it, I can honestly say, that everyone had a much greater respect for the group. Aragorn had even taking the time to recount on Boromir and his honorable death.

It was with a huge heart that the company and elves dived into the food that had been set on the table. Much to the Fellowships displeasure, there was no meat to be found anywhere on the table. Pippin had told them but they had thought it was a really bad joke.

"No meat, and living in trees! What I wouldn't do for a nice stone quarry," Gimli mumbled to Orik.

"I have been here for months, i feel myself growing bigger! At least you had a war to keep you busy, what I wouldn't give to be put up against a few Urgals right now," Orik replied.

"Legolas will you meet me outside tonight?" Arya whispered to a spooked Elvin prince ling.

**What's going to happen tonight? The more reviews I get the quicker I will update the next chapter…**


	18. A Night of Suprises

**This is the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews!! Please keep it up…still looking for a site that will allow me to create Ancient Language spells…..**

Legolas bade good night to his friends and lingered around as Arya did the same with her mother. It seemed like forever before the area was empty with the exception of the two elves.

"You wanted to speak with me Arya?" Legolas inquired as she walked over to him.

"Yes but we should be alone when we do," Arya answered taking his arm and leading him into the forest on their left.

She motioned at a tall bent oak tree and Legolas lightly leaped into it while Arya climbed up with a bit more trouble. He saw many patches where the trees leaves exposed them, and he whispered to the tree asking it to conceal them.

Arya waited patiently before saying, "Mellon le that was what you said to me at our last meeting. What does it mean in the Common Tongue?"

Legolas bucked a little at the unexpected question and was saved, from falling out of the tree, only by the oak moving a branch to steady him.

"The words were how my feelings could be expressed to you, in the Common Tongue it means," he paused and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Now it was Arya's turn to be surprised, but she took a steadying gasp and quickly regained her control and whispered, "Why?"

Legolas looked cautiously at her, and found her to be, not angry as he had thought, but amazed and amused with a playful smile on her lips. He stole some courage from that smile and thought of his answer.

Her hair as gold as trees of old,

And of Luthien her voice is fair,

Her smile to all brings courage renewed,

But laughter surpasses each.

Her heart holds many,

Yet holds room for more,

And slow she is to get to know,

But worth the wait I know for sure.

Long have I searched for you Arya,

A lady both fair and wise,

Strong yet slim you are and see,

Arya you are everything to me.

He ended awkwardly and glanced up again at Arya. She watched him with interest before smiling slowly and crawling closer to the startled elf.

"It was beautiful Legolas but…I know not how to tell you of my feelings," Arya said blushing, "but I can certainly show you."

Arya reached into her pack and pulled out a blank fairth. She whispered something and turned it to face the Mirkwood Prince.

He was surprised to see himself reflected on the fairth. It took him a while before he noticed that his body seemed slimmer, and his face seemed more angular. It was as if someone had sucked away every bit of Legolas that he had detested, his hair seemed paler and straighter, his teeth seemed whiter, and his battle scars were wiped clean off his face.

"It's amazing; did you do this by magic Arya?" He said unable to think of anything else.

Arya's cheeks turned a slight pink and she bowed slightly before placing the fairth back into her pack. She would never tell him, but she had made countless other fairths always on him from other angles.

She lowered her head onto his strong shoulders and sat quietly under the protection of the leaves. She heard the soft humming of Legolas, and saw his hands moving constantly in small circles as if asking himself a difficult question, she breathed in his musky woody smell.

Legolas looked down at her and thought about his next action, he had thought and pondered over many but had not been able to come up with anything. He had finally agreed with himself to wait for her.

After what seemed like hours, Arya got up and, after checking that Legolas was asleep, began to get out of the tree. She had no worries for Legolas, but sleeping in a tree wasn't natural for her and she was afraid of falling out even if he wasn't.

She wrote a small note for him before heading back to her house….

Legolas awoke the following morning and was amazed to find himself still up in the old oak. He shifted around until he noticed the letter lying in the collar of his tunic,

_Legolas,_

_I apologize for leaving you, I am not a wood elf and I am not comfortable sleeping on a branch that is my body width wide. Last night, I had an amazing time with you; my heart feels alive for one of the first times in ages. I wish to warn you about something…Eragon has had feelings for me for a long while. Be careful how you approach him for I'm sure he's learned of our feelings towards one another. Second I want you to know that I love you Legolas, and I always will._

_I end this letter with a soft kiss upon your cheek (in truth I did). When you awake, know that the phantom of my lips are upon your face._

_Love,_

_Arya_

**Good, Bad? How was it please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	19. A Day of Training

**Here's my next chapter, please leave a review when you're done; still looking for a site that makes Ancient Language spells.**

"Very good job Pippin," Eragon complimented as his student flew a loop on Mor'Khemir beside him.

Pippin cheered as his dragon did a tight corkscrew and followed it with a loop and a sudden, lurching nose dive to the ground. Mor'Khemir pulled up just inches before he hit and landed with a large thud on the ground.

It had been five days since the Celebration; Pippin had shown a knack at learning whenever Merry was present. His skills steadily increased, in the few days he had been Eragon's student, he had already mastered raising the pebble without feeling as exhausted. Eragon remembered struggling for about two weeks before the task drained little energy.

Eragon shook himself and recalling the lesson he was trying to teach Pippin. He fired a non dangerous bolt of light, which would leave a mark on Pippin's clothing or Mor'Khemir's scales, at his student and watched impressed as he dodged and turned on his dragon, which was performing the basic twists and flips necessary, the bolt barely missed. Eragon grinned mischievously and made the bolt double back and fly once more at Pippin.

At the very last second, Pippin caught sight of the bolt and dodged, within a hairs breathe, before firing another lesser bolt at Eragon. It took a flick of his palm and a short command as the leader of the Dragon Riders made it black out.

Very excellent Pippin, defensive when need be but other wise offensive. I am very impressed. Eragon complimented firing two more bolts at the Rider in question.

This time Mor'Khemir took a bolt to his back right leg. A bright yellow spot shone amidst the black scales.

Enough you must land and heal your dragon. Eragon played leading his students down to the ground.

The second the two landed Pippin got off Mor'Khemir and shouted a short string of words that made his palm glow and the spot disappear.

Eragon drew his sword and, after Pippin had drawn his own dagger, leapt into the air spinning and twisting with grace only possible of an elf. He came down behind Pippin and gave him a second before lightly swinging his sword which was barely blocked as Pippin sent another at Eragon's knees.

This was the common agreement. Pippin was already pretty skilled with a dagger and was able to sit comfortably on his dragon's saddle. Eragon and Saphira both agreed that personal training, for the time being, would be better.

Eragon still remembered the taunting and teasing Vanir had caused, and knew things could only grow worse if Pippin became acquainted with him.

"Very good Pippin, remember to keep open to anything that will give you the upper hand," Eragon shouted.

Over the last few days, Mor'Khemir had grown to be about the height of Snowfire; while Pippin's ears had begun to take on a pointed edge. Pippin wouldn't admit it to anyone but Mor'Khemir, but he was terrified of outliving Merry, and all his friends but Legolas.

Who knows My Rider, maybe my children will hatch to your friends. Mor'Khemir comforted.

Five months and nine days until we find out, I just hope you're right. Pippin said feeling anything but relieved.

Pippin ducked as Eragon's temporary sword swung over his head. He aimed a blow at Eragon's legs and heard the loud clang as the blades met. Pippin was always out placed by Eragon which was no problem seeing as he was an elf.

Saphira, change your thoughts! Eragon demanded seeing, in her mind, Saphira rebuilding her race with her student.

I try Eragon, I do. Imagine you were the last human and only two women remained. One would be about a year younger, and the other would be deranged. How would you feel?

WHACK, Eragon flew into the air and, twisting, aimed for Pippin's shoulder. The blow was unexpected and Pippin fell victim to the blow.

"Labo vi Orodruin,"** (go jump in Mount Doom)** Pippin cursed massaging his shoulder.

"Peregrin Took! I know what that means and I will not have you swearing in any tongue!" Eragon yelled slightly amused.

"Enough training is over for today."

Pippin sped away with a speed that astounded Eragon.

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy! Please review**


	20. A Rider's Sword

**I hope you guys love this story! Please keep up with the reviews, 56 so far! By the way I found out that the ancient language is really similar to Old Norse. So I can make commands! It won't be exactly right but bear with me.**

"You, you dare come in my presence!" Rhunön cried as Eragon stepped into view.

Eragon flinched at her words and lowered his gaze. In any normal circumstances he would have slapped her but he knew the words were well deserved.

You can't afford to have her as an enemy if you want what you came here for… Saphira nagged.

Eragon shrugged her away and bowed unnaturally low, "I have come to apologize for what I have done. Losing Zar'roc was a terrible thing for me to do."

"I see now, you've come back to ask for a new sword. Well I swore never again to make a sword for dwarf, man, or elf," Rhunön said staring him down defiantly.

Eragon shook his head and, from within his robes, drew out Naegling. Oromis's old sword shone in the dull light of the coal's embers.

"No I have been given Naegling. I wish only to know if I would be able to adjust the color to match Saphira's scales," Eragon answered handing the blade over to its maker.

Rhunön fingered it, careful not to cut herself, before handing it back. She stayed silent for a moment, her face constricted in her act of thinking, "It can be done," she said chewing on each word, "In the time of the Riders, Dragons would sometimes change color after becoming mature. In which case, the Rider would have to alter the color."

She gave it back and told Eragon the words of power to him. He held up his gedwey ignasia and said, "Saver verða enda minn skullblecka litr!" **(Sword change to my Dragon's color)**

He watched fascinated as the golden yellow color began to twist and turn and dissolve into a sapphire blue. He added a few extra words and was pleased to watch several flecks of gold remain in random spots around the sword, A Memento to Oromis and Glaedr.

"I will call you andlát enda vándr **(Death to evil)**. A new name for a new life," Eragon said.

He bowed respectively and turned to leave, "…Shadeslayer wait," Rhunön said softly.

He turned around and watched in amazement as she drew a long dagger out of a concealed drawer in the wall. He gazed at the weapon taking in the, moonless night, black magically placed along the blade.

"As I said, I swore never to make a blade for a dwarf, man, or elf," she carefully said, "Never once did I say anything about a Hobbit."

Eragon allowed a grateful smile and carefully took it from Rhunön's hands. He gazed at it in wonder and bowed even lower.

"Thank you, it's truly one of your best works, Pippin will be pleased to be able to call it his own," he said holding in the flood of emotions.

Quickly Eragon ran to The Fellowship's tree. His knock on the door was answered by Gandalf, who moved to the right allowing Eragon to see Pippin. His student was on the floor, circled by the other Hobbits, showing them some rudimentary magic skills. The Leader of the Dragon Rider's watched impressed as Pippin created a fairth of Mor'Khemir.

"Pippin I must speak to you," Eragon said feeling the smile threatening to break loose.

Devoid of emotions, Eragon drew out his student's new dagger and allowed the light to catch it. Pippin's eyes widened as he realized who the sword was for, and barely resisted the urge to grab it from his Master.

Sméagol, Merry, Frodo, and Sam all flocked around Pippin who held the dagger in the air as if testing for any imbalances.

"It is customary for a Rider to name his sword Pippin," Eragon said watching the Hobbit in question closely.

Pippin thought hard and ran over to Legolas, he whispered with him for a moment before talking mentally with Mor'Khemir. Finally he looked at Eragon and stretched the dagger out, "I have thought hard on a name for my dagger. Ksh'dagnir shall be its name, which in Sindarian means evil's bane," he said.

Eragon nodded and leaded Pippin away from the group, "I know what troubles your mind Pippin. The fear you have for your friend's mortality is natural. I have a cousin, Roran, who will die; his grand-children will die and still I will linger. I have talked with Saphira, after everything your friends have gone through…there is a strong chance that they will become a Rider. There will be at least one of Mor'Khemir's children who will choose another Hobbit," Eragon comforted.

His fears are realistic. Let us hope that they do not distract him from what he has been thrust into…poor fellow. He's young even by Hobbit years and still he has been in two battles already. Eragon mused as he watched Pippin run back to his friends and show off with the blade.

By human years, he is around the same age as you were when you found me… that is a very comforting fact. Saphira answered.

_Let us hope…_ Eragon thought to himself. What he said aloud was, "Tomorrow, you are all allowed to spar at the training grounds. Pippin, for now I suggest you stay with sparring with a friend. Have an elf, or Pippin, block your swords. I will see you there."

With that he walked outside and began a short walk through the woods.

**Okay so who wants to here about Eragon's walk? Who wants me to just skip to the sparring? Either way I'll have fun writing it). Please review!!**


	21. An Innocent Walk

**This chapter is mainly Eragon's thoughts about present events. You may even get a few hints at what's to come! But, please keep up with the reviews!! **

Eragon walked with elves stealth, flitting between the trees of Ellesmera. To any mortal watching, their eyes would have shown only a haze of grey pass along the corners of sight, and no noise above that of a needle dropping.

_Arya's love for Legolas is so obvious…_he thought, not for the first time.

Yes it was obvious; they were constantly holding hands, their eyes full of love for the other. It made Eragon sick to watch Arya so openly in love with Legolas when his advances had been so repeatedly rejected. He was trying so hard to leave Arya behind in his past, but every time he thought he had it beat the love sickness just came back so much stronger.

_Please you stupid Rider, feelings like this will be the death of you one day!_

His thoughts went back to the dreams that had been plaguing him ever since he eavesdropped on Legolas and Aragorn's conversation. But it had begun to evolve with each passing night until it encompassed so many of his fears he would wake up screaming and shaking every few hours.

It always started with Arya and himself walking through the woods holding hands, as he had envied Legolas countless times. But suddenly a large distorted monster with blonde hair and pointed ears would come down upon them and carry her away. Eragon would scream and let out every death curse he knew but every one held no effect to the immortal abomination. The suddenly an imperial army would appear and the monster would run behind the lines in protection.

Eragon would leap onto Saphira, who would suddenly appear beside him, and fly off trying desperately to catch up with Arya and her captor. When suddenly The Red Rider would come from above and begin to try and rip Eragon off of Saphira. The two Riders landed and again Eragon was forced to watch the battle at the Burning Plains. But unlike last time Arya was there being held captive by a dagger at the throat, that was red like Zar'roc. The monster held it there and leered at Eragon as Murtagh batted his sword away with increasing difficulty.

Immediately, the battle would disappear and Helgrind would form out of the earth. And by some unknown instinct, Eragon felt that Arya was inside. Always he would fight the Razzac and manage to fight inside to Arya's cell. He would enter only to find Arya kissing the monster, which had become Legolas, passionately on the mouth.

_Helgrind, damn I'll have to take Roran there before long or else I'll feel his hammer on my fist…_ Eragon mused feeling the constant mix of vengeance and fear at the thought of battling the Razzac.

Eragon continued his walk and didn't notice the day gradually turning into night. He only realized it when he saw a group of quails on the forest floor sleeping.

He continued his stroll and steadily reached a small meadow he would like to visit in order to meditate. It was far enough away from Ellesmera that noises could not be heard. Very few people knew about it, since Eragon had created it himself. Only Roran, Saphira, Orik, and…

Eragon stepped through the nearly invisible pass and jerked as he saw who was there, "…Arya!" he shouted at the Elvin maid sitting there on the rock…but not alone.

Arya and Legolas broke apart from the passionate kisses they had been sharing. Legolas looked up and blushed with a small jerky bow in Eragon's direction. Arya simply glowered at Eragon, daring him to object.

"I apologize for intruding," Eragon said as flat toned as he could.

As he said this he was taking in the surroundings. Legolas's tunic was discarded and laying helplessly on the forest floor. Arya's blouse was wrinkled and seemed looser then usual; all this thoughts ran through Eragon's head in the time it took to blink.

He showed none of his thoughts and bowed deeply to the lovers. Legolas nodded his head, while Arya continued to stare daggers at him.

"I didn't mean to," Eragon defended staring coolly back at Arya. He felt her try to enter his mind but he simply blocked it with barely a thought. She flinched at his response and her gaze softened a tiny bit.

"I was intending to meditate privately. When you two are finished, Arya, please contact me," Eragon asked before coolly stepping out of the enclosure.

**Sorry this chapter was so long I had to cut it off here. The rest is already up! **


	22. An Innocent Walk Part2

**Here's the follow up to the last chapter. Hope you review!!**

"I was intending to meditate privately. When you two are finished, Arya, please contact me," Eragon asked before coolly stepping out of the enclosure.

Eragon calmly stepped back out of the ring and let out every string of curses he had ever been taught. Gently he reached out his mind and touched Legolas's, he kept his probing secret, and watched with growing disgust as the Prince's memory of the last half an hour unfolded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya ran through the trees as Legolas followed in the leaves and branches above. She halted and rested on a young birch tree with no sign of fatigue. With the sound of a breath, Legolas dropped from the branches above her head and landed no more then a foot away from her.

Arya jumped and her hand flew to the empty scabbard before she realized that it was her love. With a laugh, Legolas grabbed her around the hips and lifted her into the air twirling the Elvin maid for a second or two before lowering her and placing a hard kiss on her mouth.

She was backed into the birch tree and Legolas's firm arms wrapped around her waist as Arya wrapped her hands lovingly around his neck, pulling him in. When they parted Arya looked on coyly before dashing off into the woods always making sure he was directly behind.

She showed him the small ring of trees, Eragon had created, and slipped through the entrance while the Prince of Mirkwood pursued. It wasn't until they were inside that Arya turned around and grabbed him by the loose tunic he was wearing. Legolas's eyes widened as her lips pressed firmly onto his and slowly opened his mouth in acceptance to the tongue that was sliding in. Arya's hands reached for the ends of his shirt and began lifting it up…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon hastily retreated from his mind as the shirt went up, and began to gag on the image. The thought of Arya tongue-kissing the Middle Earth man was beyond his comprehension. He reached into his bag and grabbed out an empty fairth he had wanted to create during his meditation.

The words came to his tongue and he watched as the made up image formed onto the fairth. The scene was of Eragon and Arya kissing and Arya lifting up Eragon's shirt lovingly. He gazed longingly at the imagined scene before he tucked it back, caringly, in his pack.

He walked softly to a small pond nearby and scooped up a bowl of water and nestled it between his crossed legs. "Dramr kopa," Eragon whispered focusing on his cousin intently.

The image cleared and Eragon saw his cousin bending over a piece of paper, while on horse back. He was surrounded by trees and was being led by a soldier Eragon had met while at Surda. Eragon couldn't see the paper but he had a guess that it was a plan to storm Helgrind.

Eragon added a few extra words, "heyra ord," and, although muffled at first, he began to hear his cousin's voice through the water.

"Only a few more hours and I should get there. Eragon's in for a rough surprise at dawn," he mumbled, "damn him for procrastinating, he won't even give me the reason!"

Eragon sighed and released the spell; he recognized the area as a spot a few miles south of where he was right now. Yes, Eragon hadn't told Roran yet about his new apprentice, traitors were everywhere in the race of men and this was something he didn't want to be known.

Eragon gave a mischievous grin and, after buckling Zar'roc on tightly, set off to his south.

It took Eragon under a half an hour to reach his cousin. He fell behind the trees and watched the two men march through the woods, their horses trampling the dirt.

Smiling Eragon mouthed quietly, "kveykva bresta," **(light burst) **and, as the flash of light flared in front of the travelers, he watched with a spark of amusement as Roran's horse bucked and sent him toppling down the back.

"So Roran Stronghammer, you thought to sneak up on Eragon Shadeslayer?" Eragon said in the most serious voice he could manage stepping from behind the tree.

Roran cursed and began laughing well naturedly as he saw his cousin stepping into the light. He rose swiftly trying to heal his hurt ego. Quickly he bounded over to Eragon and the two started to wrestle good naturedly.

"Oh and I should inform you, you were heading the wrong way," Eragon smiled, earning a scowl from Roran.

"Well if these accursed woods aren't enchanted then I don't know what to say," Roran retorted grinning slightly.

"Well I'll lead you, Roran to my new house. Your companion may stay in Tialdani Hall," Eragon advised, "And for you, I will explain why I had to procrastinate."

Roran glared at the Rider and began riding the rest of the way to Eragon's new hut.

When they finally got there, Eragon lit a lamp and began his tale….

"About two months ago a Fellowship fell from a wormhole in front of me…" Eragon began as Roran listened intently.

**Wow. This is certainly going to change my course of writing. I wasn't planning originally to bring Roran in until a few more chapters…don't worry I will still include Pippin's public training….Please review!!**


	23. Sword Swinging

**Okay here is the next chapter…who here thinks I should make a sequel??**

**Cause my ideas are going to carry on for a while so…**

**And by the way this is set the following day, Roran knows about Pippin.**

"Dead yet again," an elf teased the Hobbit Rider.

Looking around, Pippin saw that all of his other friends were finding it impossible to beat their elfin partners. Only Legolas and Gandalf were still keeping the first match going.

Gandalf, even as an old man, was bending and twisting with the grace and agility that only the Firstborn were supposed to have. Pippin had heard the rumors of Gandalf's "creation" by the Valinor, but before now he had never giving it a grain of belief, but watching the aged wizard dance and twirl around the elves defenses put every doubt to rest.

Legolas was so close with his partner that the two looked as if they were a single body stretching through the two. The elves were engaged in a fiery battle that seemed to forever continue. Their bodies bent and flew across their fighting area, their swords almost sliding along its opponents edges. The swords passing centimeters from the elves necks, arms, and legs. Bodies jumping feet in the air, somersaulting before the fight continued.

Aragorn, the best mortal being in the Fellowship, had only been beaten three times during the hour of fighting. Sweat poured down his features, yet his blows still would have dented anything but the magic made weapons. He twisted and turned with the slight Elvin grace granted to him from his firstborn ancestors, and his years spent living in Rivendell.

Gimli, who had been to head-strong to battle an elf, was now practicing with Orik. They were both huffing and puffing from their hour of continuous fighting and they were covered with a few bruises where their defenses had slipped. Gimli's only other opponent, before Orik had arrived, had been Legolas with his short hunting knives.

Merry was having a much easier time then his fellow hobbits, with the expectation of Pippin, because unlike them he had been present in a war and had fought with sword to sword combat. His short dagger was flowing between his hands with a relative ease, but was not discouraged with the fact that not a single blow had been landed on his opponent when he had received several. He had expected as much after watching Pippin and Eragon duel during a session.

Frodo was attacking with a strong power. While he would never admit it to anyone but his conscience, he still felt the Ring's obsession everyday since its destruction. His mind was constantly flitting between reality and memory. Like now, Frodo's mind had eagerly changed the beautiful forest, and gorgeous elf in front of him; to a dark cold cave with a tomb in the center and Orcs pouring through the door hands pawing for the secret around his neck.

Sméagol had given up on the daggers presented to him, after having not practiced for his entire five-hundred year life, and had resorted to kicking and scratching out at his opponent. The elf in question was none other then Vanir, and was having a hard time not leaving a large welt on the Hobbit and risk upsetting his protector Eragon. Sméagol had lost his flexibility during the transformation following the Ring's end and was now finding it incredibly uncomfortable to resort to his normal form of fighting, clawing, biting, and kicking. But he managed well enough to simply pounce on Vanir, making swords useless, and had left a shallow scratch across his forearm. Vanir had been ridiculed for the rest of the lesson while Sméagol had been praised.

Sam was having a hard time keeping up with his elves dip and flips, and already his body was dotted with numerous bruises and welts where a blocked blade had struck him. Of course his size was a huge help while fighting Srani, his opponent, because it stopped him from reaching any vital spots besides the skull. But, Pippin said his skull was so thick it could stop an Oliphant's tusk.

Srani was a strong elf who had spent his life with some sort of weapon in his hand. He was reaching three-hundred-seven tomorrow where all of his apprentices were (by elfin custom) supposed to give him a celebration. Before their destruction, Srani had been the weapons teacher for the new Riders. True, he wasn't a Rider himself but he was a remarkable fighter and got along well enough with his students.

Pippin swung his sword again at his opponent's knees and wasn't really surprised to find a blade clanging with Ksh'dagnir. He quickly dropped down onto his knees and swept a leg towards the elf. He was answered to a leap into the air and a blade swinging down onto his wrist. Mor'Khemir cursed as he felt the brief wave of pain that swept through his Rider's body.

At nearly two months old, Mor'Khemir had grown up to Saphira's shoulders and his voice was beginning to take on a low rumble, like rocks in a blender, which Eragon had marked as the fire beginning to flare in his belly. Mor'Khemir's eyes held a distant look but yet when he talked; it was completely obvious that he had soaked in every single word that had come out of your mouth. His scales shone like, well, like a black diamond which had been polished one to many times. He was covered in the muscles which had only just begun forming on his Rider, whom he now tripled in height.

After another hour, Eragon glided calmly through the sparring area. But he was not alone. The rest of the group casually slid over to listen to the conversation.

"Pippin I want you to meet my cousin, Roran Stronghammer," Eragon introduced pointing to Roran.

"You all have been invited to celebrate Srani's aging celebration," Eragon said with a smile.

Sam looked hopeful and leaned over to Frodo, "I wonder if these elves celebrate birthday parties like we Hobbits do, what do you think Mister Frodo?"

Frodo simply laughed and grinned mischievously before bending to the side to whisper something to Gandalf, who gave him a childish grin.

"Tonight will be a night to remember my dear Hobbits," he chuckled before spiriting them away.

Eragon grimaced before walking away with Srani to plan future plans, as the Fellowship ran back home to plan there big surprise.

**Wow that was a long chapter!! Any guesses as to what Gandalf's big surprise is going to be??**


	24. Srani's Celebration

**Sorry about the wait, I had a major writer's block! But I finally managed to smash it. Don't you hate it when you know where you want to go but just can't get there with a story??**

In their tree, The Fellowship had begun to get ready for Srani's celebration. By Islandzi's request, they had all been given elfin tunics and breeches to fit there sizes. They were all rather plain except for Legolas's since he was a Prince. He had also needed to help all five of the Hobbits figure out how to put on their outfits.

Sméagol was having the hardest time of everyone there, which was understandable to one and all, seeing as he had spent most of his life in a ragged leotard. In the two months he had been in Alagaesia he had grown somewhat used to the Shire outfits the elves had made so the Hobbits would feel more comfortable. But now he was facing a whole new problem...

Pippin, who had gotten done early, was showing everyone all the magic he had learned as of yet. Lately, Pippin had noticed that he was quickly catching up to his master's magical abilities. Neither of the Riders could explain the immediate gain in magic but Pippin was slightly uncomfortable with it. Especially since the last Rider to rise quickly in mystical powers had ended up betraying the Riders.

Finally after about an hour, everyone was ready and able to begin going down to the Menoa Tree.

Gandalf and Aragorn were lugging a cart behind the group; everyone in the crowd knew what was in it. Especially since Gandalf had been up all night working on the contents. His staff had not been allowed to be set in the cart, what with it working up and firing things on its own. Gandalf said it was probably because he was no longer in Middle Earth. He was terrified that the contents would all catch at the same time, and that would be far too early.

**(Anyone know what the "contents" are yet??)**

Eragon spotted the group and ran up to them, "What do you think of our celebrations Sam? Do they live up to your Hobbit's expectations?" He said grinning.

Sam blushed slightly at the obvious trap, he couldn't risk insulting Eragon, and yet he couldn't see a drop of ale to be found, wine yes, but no ale.

"It's not too bad, but I've only just arrived Mister Eragon," Sam answered smartly staring boldly at the Elder Rider.

Eragon chuckled and noticed the crate for the first time. Fortunately for him, he decided not to ask He had a feeling he would figure it out before long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several hours of partying, dancing, and singing Gandalf finally unleashed his surprise, due to the begging of almost every elf in Ellesmera. No one in Alagaesia had ever seen Fireworks, for the obvious reason that Gandalf had been the one to invent them. So when the first firework, a small red one that burst into thousands of roses, was launched Eragon's quick thinking was the only thing that stopped the several impulsive spells that would have rent through the old wizard.

Even with these dangers the only thing Gandalf did, after a slight heart attack, was laugh and announce that, "Now the party can begin!"

Throughout the celebration, Mor'Khemir was giving rides to any of the party who wanted it. Many of the elves turned down the idea, thinking it was dishonorable to ride another's dragon. But everyone in the Fellowship (Mor'Khemir was now big enough to carry the human and elf) leaped up, even though some were so drunk that they stumbled back down, at the chance.

Gimli and Orik had spent the entire party sheltered off in a corner snatching at food and wine when there gatherings ran out. When Pippin had sprinted over to ask them about a ride, they both hastily turned down the offer. Both of them had their own reasons for not fully liking the dragon race and neither was fully willing to try a trip on the male dragon.

Eragon laughed as Pippin, Merry and Frodo took off together on Mor'Khemir. Pippin took them through corkscrews and was even willing to jump off of his dragon, from a quarter of a mile in the air **(440 yards up)**, and scare his cousins to death before Mor'Khemir caught him around the waist with his front legs.

When they finally got off, Frodo and Merry had begun playfully attacking Pippin along with Sam and Sméagol's help. Aragorn and Legolas came to the young Rider's rescue and lifted him onto their shoulders where the other Halflings weren't able to reach him. This idea ended quite rapidly when Eragon came up behind the man and elf and gave them a hearty shoves sending Aragorn, Legolas, and Pippin in a heap on the ground well within the others grasp.

A gathering of elves came to watch as their Riders wrestled on the ground with their friends. It was only when Srani himself came over and ordered an end to the commotion that they gave in.

Laughing good naturedly, Eragon bowed to Srani and led him away with a wave in Roran's direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, as the party was ending, three figures cloaked in black were not seen walking through the woods toward the edge of the Ellesmera forest. Overhead a sapphire dragon flew, protecting the group.

**Cliffhanger!! The more reviews I get the sooner I will write the chapter!!!**


	25. The Departure

**Okay now the story will truly begin, I have been waiting forever to get here!!**

"Roran I told you to grab your meat before we left!" Eragon scolded his cousin as they walked.

"What do you mean "your meat" it's your problem too!" Roran quietly shouted right back trying to keep up with the elves swift movements.

"Eragon, you didn't tell your cousin elves don't participate in eating meat?" Srani asked with a grin.

Roran began to sulk as the three settled down to eat their dinner on the edges of Ellesmera. They had been walking for two days, with Saphira snaking through the air, a few feet from the tree tops, and Roran had already begun to complain.

"It's not my fault my own cousin tells me nothing anymore," Roran grumbled.

Eragon chuckled as Roran finished up his salad, with a sour face, that Srani had grown for them. He continued mumbling and complaining the entire time they settled for bed. Saphira came in for a landing and the three settled down for sleep. Eragon and Srani didn't really need to sleep yet, but Roran had been walking all day and it was now midnight.

Srani was still awake when Eragon grabbed a bowl of water and attempted to scry Pippin. "Dramr kopa," and slowly the picture of his student appeared. He was sitting with Arya and was practicing his magic sullenly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pippin, you're not paying attention!" Arya yelled as Pippin sent a ball of yarn smashing through the window, which he was supposed to have been knitting into an elven shawl.

The young Dragon Rider growled and let his magic drop, stamping at it with his foot. "I am done for the day, please just let me leave!"

"You may leave only after you tell me why you're being so unreasonable!" Arya shouted barring the door with her body, eyeing the Rider with a gaze that would make any tween back in the Shire shiver.

"Unreasonable, I'm being unreasonable!" Pippin shouted back, feeling his dragon cringe at the sudden volume. "It wasn't your teacher who left you without a single word of reason or goodbye! From what I have heard from all the elves in Ellesmera, everyone is getting ready for a war of a major scale." Slowly his voice rose and tears streamed down his face, "Last time I was in a war I thought I had lost my cousins, Frodo and Merry, not to mention I almost lost Sam! And you think I'm being unreasonable!"

Arya's face softened and she quietly said, "Eragon had no choice. At the end of the Battle at the Burning Plains, he made a promise to Roran to save Roran's love Katrina. When Roran came that night and asked for Eragon to fulfill his promise, Eragon had no choice. But know that he took extra care to make sure you would have a teacher to continue your training while he was away."

"I'm sorry; I was very ungrateful to you. Please, forgive my ignorance," Pippin asked bowing lowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon grinned and watched as Arya gave Pippin a pat on the back and let him go home.

"You have a very intelligent and understanding student you know," Srani said as he came up behind Eragon.

Eragon looked over at the sleeping figure of Roran and sighed, "He is more powerful then I am in both magic, and self-control."

Srani nodded his head and then gained a puzzled look on his face, "have the other elves found any explanation as to Pippin's amazing magic skills?" Srani asked after a moment's hesitation.

"After questioning Pippin, and talking with Gandalf…the rest of the elves and I have come up with a few ideas. One of the most believed idea is that because Hobbits branched off of men, they are technically included in the deal the elves and the dragons created after the war, which explains why Pippin was accepted by Mor'Khemir. Also according to Gandalf, Hobbits resided in Mirkwood for a long time, especially the Took family, and it is highly possible that the magical environment had a part to play in forming a hidden, but well developed, sense of magic that all the Hobbits possess but cannot bring forth. **(The branch off of men, and the living in Mirkwood is true, the rest is made up!)** Personally I believe this idea, but many other elves are more skeptical."

"I see, well I have never been the one to digest a lot of knowledge, so now let me sleep on that before I reply," Srani grinned before moving to set up his sleeping bag and move it closer to the fire.

Eragon laughed and settled by Saphira's side, watching his cousin, and his friend sleep before Saphira lowered her wing and he fell asleep.

**Okay, hoping that satisfied someone's need to understand my hints. Please be nice to the reviews whether you agree or not), next chapter up as soon as I figure it out!**


	26. To Helgrind

**Finally after so long!! screams to the heavens, my story is getting to the exciting part!! Oh and don't worry waterdude315, Murtagh will be making an appearance in about a chapter or so!!!**

It took another two days before the four reached the sickly town of Dras-Leona. Throughout the entire trip, Srani and Eragon had been forced to take more and more deliberate measures to hide their elven bodies. They often, after Srani had passed the knowledge on to Eragon, used magic to distort and outwardly change their appearance. Eragon reverted back to his old human body, while all Srani did was smooth his ears and make his features less defining.

Helgrind was exactly as Eragon had remembered it when he had previously been there with Brom. _"A mountain of bare rock spearing the sky with spires and columns, a dark nightmare ship; Near vertical sides rising out of the ground like a jagged piece of the earth's bone" _

The group averted the town and settled down on the west side of the Leona Lake.

With a sigh of relief, Eragon and Srani released the tenuous magic leaving them exposed as elves. In the distance, a blue blur flew across the sun's surface and plummeted into the water with a gigantic splash. Eragon chuckled as Saphira snaked up to them and gazed through the water at the three.

"Roran, she's your fiancée…when do you think we should start?" Eragon asked his cousin, watching him closely.

Roran looked like if he had been given the choice of his life or Katrina's. Eragon could tell that it took all of Roran's self-control not to say "now" then and there.

"In the afternoon, the sun will be at its peek giving you two a slight advantage while I rescue Katrina." Roran said after a moment's hesitation.

Eragon grinned and cast an approving look at Srani and Saphira, Roran had passed the test. He was still able to think straight…

The sun was just breaking over the horizon and Eragon nestled down on the ground and drew a pan of water from the lake. Focusing, Eragon pictured Katrina as he remembered her and spoke the words of srcying.

Roran fell to is knees as he saw his love with shackles around her arms that connected to the wall a few feet away, pale beyond life's limits. Yet even as he bated his breath, praying for life to still dwell in Katrina, a cloaked man came in and helped her into his lap.

The man's face was covered as he helped spoon some obviously rotten soup into her open mouth; and gave her a powerful drug to awaken her. Katrina gave a staggering cough and her eyes weakly fluttered open to stare at her helper.

"You were to close to dying this time milady; you have to continue eating if you wish to live until your rescue. Luckily the King forgot to give me orders to hurt you, or else I shutter to think…." The man's words were cut short as Eragon gave a cry of recognition and leapt into the air spilling water everywhere.

"She's alive! Can you believe it Eragon, after all this time she's still alive?" Roran cheered as Eragon continued staring straight into Saphira's eyes.

"Oh yes, she's alive. But didn't you recognize that man who was with her?" Roran took on a look of concentration and then shrugged, "that was your cousin Roran, and my brother; Murtagh, son of Morzan, the Red Rider of Alagaesia. I just pray Katrina never revealed her saviors name and family…. This is going to make things much more difficult."

Srani shook his head and looked at Eragon, "I believe I could handle the Razac for a short time as long as Saphira can manage to contain the Lethrblaka until Roran manages to free Katrina. During that, you Eragon will be battling Murtagh. We should all remain linked mentally to maintain full power and awareness."

Eragon and Roran nodded before Eragon picked the bowl back up and brought back up the image studying Murtagh feeding Katrina and washing the grime off of her face and body.

Maybe I had Murtagh all wrong…he's helping Katrina stay alive. I think I made a terrible mistake attacking him at the Burning Plains Saphira. Eragon said gazing at the bent over figure of his brother.

I have been thinking long and hard on that, and I came to my decision right after Oromis's funeral. I was waiting for you to make your choice without my influence. Saphira answered bending her neck over him to look.

And what is your decision Saphira? Do you believe he is as evil as we had first thought? Eragon questioned looking up into her sapphire eyes.

He spared our lives, and is saving Katrina's, and not to mention he didn't warn the Twins about Roran… I believe he is simply a man who has gone through unimaginable hardships. Saphira responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

I thought so; well I'll still have to fight him if Gallbatorix gave him the orders before he left. Eragon sighed watching Murtagh magically heal Katrina's welts and lashes and bruises.

If you must fight him, make sure not to hurt him; but try to avoid a fight if possible. The two of them are both stronger then they should be… Saphira said gravely.

I love you two Saphira, good night. And with that, Eragon fell to sleep.

Good night little one… Saphira said nudging him under her wing to sleep.

**Okay, I know huge leap!! I am going to annoy you all to heck and carry this on to a new story!! (I'm hoping to make three stories for this). **_**ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT TO GET WARNED ABOUT THE NEW STORY!! IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT IF YOU DON'T!!!!**_


End file.
